Ado en crise: Mode d'emploi
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Spoiler 4x07. Que se passerait-il si Alexis disait à Kate ce qu'elle pense réellement de sa relation avec son père?
1. Chapter 1

_hey tout le monde!  
>Me voici ici avec une nouvelle fic, qui ne comptera que quelques chapitres (3 initialement mais on ne sait jamais ^^)...<br>C'est un défi, j'espère que tu aimeras, Lucie, et que j'ai bien relevé le défi pour la première partie du moins...  
>Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review à la fin ;)<em>

_PS: Je suis désolée si il manque beaucoup d'accents, mais j'ai écrit sur l'application Word de mon téléphone et les accents ne sont pas captés ^^ donc voilà j'en ai sûrement oublié.. désolée!_

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett, le regard dans le vide et deux verres dans la main, laissait son esprit divaguer. Cette journée avait été de loin une des journées les plus éprouvantes qu'elle avait jamais vécue. Et pourtant, avec Castle, ils en avaient vécus des journées éprouvantes, épuisantes et dangereuses, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un enfermé dans un container glacé, avaient sauvé New York d'une bombe salle, avaient traqué un dégénéré qui avait fait sauter son appartement, avaient surmonté la mort de Montgomery… Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant cette explosion, cette explosion qui avait failli coûter la vie à l'homme qu'elle aimait.<p>

Aussitôt son regard se porta sur l'homme en question, qui s'effarait dans la cuisine à préparer un apéritif pour accompagner les verres de vin, et elle eut un léger sourire. Ses sourcils froncés, son air concentré qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement et ses grandes mains qui s'affairaient à tout rendre parfait le rendait littéralement adorable. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, il releva les yeux et croisa les perles émeraude de sa partenaire. L'émeraude et l'océan se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, dans un instant intense et si précieux qui caractérisait leur relation si spéciale. Il rompit ce contact au bout de quelques instants, pour prendre les bols remplis de petits gâteaux apéritif et les poser sur la table basse de son salon, invitant sa partenaire à la suivre d'un signe du menton. Ils ne parlaient pas, pas encore, ils avaient besoin de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était sauf, que tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était du passé à présent. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, sans un mot, mettant une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps pour éviter tout contact inapproprié au moment.  
>Dans un commun accord, ils se penchèrent et firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre, toujours sans aucun mot, mais les regards liés parlant pour eux. Le tintement du cristal raisonna encore quelques instants dans le silence de plomb, et les deux partenaires burent une gorgée du liquide avant de commencer en même temps :<p>

_ Ecoute, Castle…  
>_ Kate, je…<p>

Ils se stoppèrent, surpris, puis l'homme lui laissa la parole :

_ Castle.. je… Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, murmura la jeune femme en triturant ses doigts, tête baissée. J'ai vraiment cru te perdre tout à l'heure… j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Sous la lumière de la lampe, le visage crispé de la détective était magnifique.

_ Je sais, Kate, répondit simplement l'homme en prenant sa main.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui mais contempla leurs mains liées sur sa cuisse, avant de se lever, d'un coup. Il la regarda, surpris, et elle fit les 100 pas devant lui, mordillant le bout de ses ongles, les sourcils froncés.

_ Kate ? l'appela t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, et l'écrivain fronça les sourcils.

_ Kate ?

Toujours aucune réponse et il se leva pour la calmer. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, pour qu'elle arrête de torturer ses ongles, mais elle continua a fuir son regard. Avec un certain amusement, il prit son menton d'une main pour la forcer à le regarder.

_ Kate ?

_ Je t'ai menti, lacha t-elle dans un souffle.

Il se crispa, mais la laissa continuer.

_ Je t'ai menti, je me souviens de tout.

Castle relâcha sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant silencieusement qu'il déverse sa colère sur elle. Qu'il crie, hurle, qu'il la chasse de chez lui. Mais rien ne vint. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et elle rencontra son sourire.

_ Je le savais, dit-il simplement.

Ce fut son tour d'être surprise.

_ Comment ça, tu le savais ?

_ Je l'avais deviné… j'ai vu la petite étincelle dans tes yeux qui me disait que tu avais très bien entendu… depuis la première fois.

La jeune détective ne sut que répondre, et l'écrivain désamorça le malaise.

_ Tu veux passer à table ? Demanda t-il.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, comme hypnotisée par ses deux billes bleu elle resta ainsi à le contempler pendant quelques instants. Comme si leur corps n'acceptait plus de recevoir d'ordres de leur conscience, trop longtemps maître de leurs situations à tous les deux, ils restèrent ainsi silencieux. Ce fut dans un geste lent et impulsif que Castle se pencha vers la jeune femme, hypnotisé par son regard émeraude. Toutes les tensions de cette journée riche en émotions se dissipèrent, et il posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Kate. La jeune femme sursauta au contact, mais sans retirer sa bouche, ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se caresser sans approfondir, juste pour le contact qui semblait aussi important qu'une bouffée d'oxygène à cet instant.

**DRIIIIING !**

La sonnerie du téléphone de Castle les firent revenir sur terre, et Kate se recula, gênée tandis que l'écrivain grogna de frustration. Les joues empourprées, Kate s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis que l'écrivain attrapait le téléphone.

_ Oui ? demanda t-il sèchement en décrochant.

Il écouta quelques instants, ses traits se radoucissant, et il finit par dire :

_ Très bien. On arrive.

Il raccrocha, et fixa quelques instants le téléphone qu'il tenait dans la main avant de relever la tête et murmurer :

_ Mère, Alexis et toute l'équipe nous attendent au Hold Unt, dit-il en passant près d'elle pour aller reposer le téléphone.

Il s'apprêta a se retourner pour en reparler, mais elle était déjà dans l'entrée prête à partir. Il soupira et la rejoint, prenant son manteau au passage.

* * *

><p>_ Kate ! Richard ! S'exclama Martha en les accueillant à l'entrée du Hold Unt, prenant la détective dans ses bras.<p>

Rick la regarda faire avec une certaine mélancolie, et sa fille le tira du spectacle.

_ Papa, maintenant que tu es là on peut rentrer, non ? Demanda t-elle avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

Ils attendaient que les deux retardataires arrivent pour entrer, mais Rick fut surpris du ton qu'employait sa fille et du fait qu'elle ne dise pas bonjour à Kate. Alexis était distante et froide envers la détective ces temps-ci, au plus grand damne et questionnement de son père. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bar, et Castle demanda une table pour lui et ses amis. Le serveur les plaça au fond du bar, a l'abri des autres clients, et ils s'installèrent tous, dans une ambiance bon enfant. Castle s'était installé à côté de sa fille, elle-même à côté d'Ashley, et la détective s'était placée en face, laissant de l'intimité à la famille. Ils commandèrent bières, et des limonades pour les mineurs, et Esposito engagea la conversation :

_ Alors, Castle, tu as joué ton apprenti flic dans la banque à ce qu'on m'a dit ? Le taquina t-il.

L'écrivain lui sourit, tandis que Kate secouait la tête, amusée.

_ Et oui, Castle a décidé de grandir et de se prendre en main dans cette banque, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Lanie eut un petit rire lorsque l'écrivain tira la langue à sa muse.

_ Très mature, Castle, fit remarquer Ryan.

_ Sachez chers collègues, commença Castle, que malgré le fait qu'il y ait marqué « écrivain » sur mon gilet je ne suis pas incapable de détourner un complot et sauver des otages d'une banque…

_ Laissez moi rire, Castle, railla Lanie en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

_ Voyons chéri, avoue que tu as eu aussi peur que moi, dans cette banque, fit Martha.

Castle eut un petit rire.

_ Moi, peur ? Mère, voyons…

Puis il posa son verre et se racla la gorge.

_ En vérité, j'ai été terrifié, dit-il d'une voix grave. Mais je devais etre fort, je devais tenir, pour Mere, pour tous les autres otages. Ne pas ceder a la panique.

Un silence accueillit sa declaration, et Kate lui sourit derrière son verre. Il lui repondit un même sourire, sirotant un peu de son breuvage. Alexis se racla alors la gorge.

_ En tout cas papa, tu as été eroique dans cette banque! Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

Son pere lui rendit son etreinte, et l'embrassant sur la joue, il ajouta:

_ Mais je n'aurais jamais reussi sans Beckett!

_ Ouais, Beckett était une vraie lionne dans cette affaire, murmura Lanie en reprenant les termes du negociateur.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Alexis contractait la machoire.

_ Il n'empeche que si vous aviez cru mon pere, la banque n'aurait pas ete prise en otage, cracha t-elle.

_ Voyons, Alexis! S'offusqua Martha tandis que Kate ouvrait la bouche de surprise au même titre que Castle.

_ Mais quoi? Cria la jeune fille en se levant. Vous etes tous en pamoison devant Beckett! Beckett ci, Beckett ca! Non mais regardez-vous! Papa, dit-elle en se tournant vers son pere qui restait coït devant le spectacle de sa fille, tu étais au téléphone avec elle lorsque la banque a été prise en otage? Tu l'avais prévenue? Et elle ne pouvait pas te croire?

_ Alexis! Cria Castle en se levant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, bon Dieu?

_ Il me prend que j'en ai marre que tu joues la gentil petit toutou pour une femme qui en profite! Non mais regarde toi! Toujours là pour elle, tu lui a sauvé la vie je ne sais combien de fois, et qu'est-ce qu'elle te donne, en échange? Rien!

_ Elle m'a sauvé la vie beaucoup de fois aussi, Alexis, repliqua son pere d'un ton sec et froid. Maintenant je t'interdis de parler de Kate comme ça!

Alexis eut un petit rire ironique.

_ Non mais tu t'entends, papa? Tu lui donne tout! Tu lui donne ton temps, ton coeur, et elle s'amuse a le pietiner comme un vulgaire chiffon! Et elle regarde le spectacle le sourire aux lèvres! Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'elle ne fait ca que pour pouvoir dire qu'elle met à genoux le grand Richard Castle? Tu te rends compte du nombre de fois ou tu es rentré déprimé a la maison parce qu'elle t'avait fait souffrir? Tu n'en a pas marre de servir de jouet?

_ Ca suffit Alexis! Cria Rick d'une voix grave et forte. Tu vas trop loin! Alors maintenant tu te rassois tout de suite et on va régler ca à la maison!

Alexis n'avait jamais vraiment vu son pere en colère, aussi elle fut momentanement surprise de le voir avec ce regard froid et ses machoires contractées.

_ Non papa. Je ne m'assirai pas avant qu'elle se soit excusée. Je veux que Kate Beckett s'excuse devant toi, et que tu mettes fin a ce partenariat qui te gache la vie!

_ Alexis, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir tout de suite, souffla Rick en serrant les poings.

Les amis de Castle assistaient a la scene, ébahis, et Kate avait la gorge serrée d'assister a cette dispute dont elle etait le sujet.

Alexis fixait son pere sans ciller, et elle entraperçut des larmes dans ses yeux bleu nuit.

_ Papa, tu en pleures! Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu gaches ta vie a rester avec elle?

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kate, et tout en la fusillant du regard elle lui cracha:

_ Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir chez nous... Ca y est? Vous etes contente? Vous l'avez fait souffrir autant qu'il le pouvait, vous allez pouvoir l'abandonner!

Kate ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais ne répondit rien, comprenant que ca ne servirait qu'a attiser la colere de la jeune fille. Rick empoigna alors le bras de sa fille pour l'eloigner de la table et pouvoir régler ça en privé, quand Alexis abbatit sa derniere carte, yeux dans les yeux avec la detective:

_ Vous saviez que mon pere, pour _votre_ bonheur, enquetait sur votre dos sur l'assassinat de votre mere? Qu'il a des informations que vous n'avez pas?

Sous la surprise, Rick lacha le bras de la jeune rousse, et la detective ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise tandis qu'un silence suivit la declaration.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà!<br>Alors oui j'ai été trèèès méchante avec Kate, mais selon moi Alexis a vraiment tout ça sur le coeur même si elle n'ira jamais aussi loin... Mais il fallait qu'elle aille aussi loin dans cette fic, c'est l'idée réellement, la colère d'Alexis envers Kate.  
>Comme d'habitude je vous demande des reviews pour la suite, surtout que parmi tous les lecteurs seuls moins de 10% prennent la peine de commenter. So, soyez gentils, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...ça motive, réellement!<br>Gros bisous_

_XOXO _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey tout le monde!_

_Wahou.. je ne sais juste pas quoi vous dire! autant de reviews, c'est... wahou je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne pensais réellement pas que ça plairait autant, cette idée! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de lire vos avis, tous assez différents dans le fond =)  
>Pour tous ceux qui s'inquiètent, la fin est un "Happy end" ^^ et j'ai mis Drama parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre :P<em>

_Sinon j'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre plaira, que je ne vous ai pas déçus avec une trop longue attente mais les cours et tout c'est compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire... et l'inspiration ne vient pas tellement quand on la désire ^^ _

_Comme vous avez été adorable, avec toutes vos reviews, il y aura 4 chapitres au lieu de 3... Merci encore!  
>Bonne lecture, et laissez moi votre avis (vous m'avez rendu accro ahaha)<em>

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett avait eu beaucoup de coups durs dans sa vie, mais celui-ci semblait de loin le pire. Elle avait traversé bien des épreuves, s'était relevée de bien des défaites ou trahisons. Mais lorsque ladite trahison venait de celui a qui elle avait confié sa vie plus d'une fois, celui en lequel elle avait le plus confiance, celui qui l'aidait et la soutenait pour toutes les périodes de sa vie qui seraient dignes de figurer dans les pires scénarios de Lost, elle ne pouvait pas encaisser le coup. Déjà qu'elle avait vu la jeune fille qu'elle traitait comme une amie, une petite sœur, une fille parfois lui dire toutes ces choses atroces, mais savoir que son partenaire, son ami, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance venait de la trahir lui coupa le souffle. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers le concerné dont le regard était passé de colère envers sa fille a panique de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il croisa le regard de la jeune détective, et la douleur qu'il perçut dans ses yeux lui coupa le souffle, serrant son cœur dans un étau de fer. Littéralement, métaphoriquement, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, mais la sensation qu'il ressentait dans sa cage thoracique était vraiment la sensation d'un étau de fer écrasant ses cotes contre son cœur qui semblait avoir cessé de battre. Ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Peine, colère, tristesse, trahison., dégoût...<p>

_ Kate... Souffla t-il en avançant vers elle.

Automatiquement, elle recula, secouant douloureusement la tête.

_ Je t'en supplie... Implora l'écrivain. Kate...

_ Tu m'as menti, Rick, répéta t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Je croyais que tu savais a quel point cette affaire est importante pour moi!

Il avança la main pour toucher sa joue mais elle se recula.

_ Ne me touche pas, Richard Castle, dit-elle d'une voix forte, ravalant ses larmes. Ne me touche plus jamais !  
>Alexis avait reculé d'un pas, assistant avec une certaine surprise à la scène qui se passait devant elle. Elle avait voulu faire réagir Kate, oui, mais pas au point de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale.<p>

_ Tu as brisé la confiance que j'avais en toi, Rick... Souffla la jeune femme. On en avait parlé... J'étais prête a ce que quelque chose soit possible entre nous deux... Tu avais dit que tu étais prêt a attendre mais a ce que je vois tout ca c'était des paroles en l'air! Beau parleur! Cria t-elle. Tu sais manier les mots, j'aurais du me méfier, ne jamais te faire confiance! J'ai réellement cru que tu étais sincère... Vraiment... Ca me fait tellement mal de savoir que tout n'était que mensonges!

Elle fit le tour de la table, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Je t'en supplie, Kate! Laisse moi t'expliquer...

_ Non! Je ne veux rien savoir!

Les amis des deux partenaires regardaient avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

_ C'est fini, Rick. Murmura la jeune femme dans le silence douloureux. Ne me parle plus jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ne reviens plus au commissariat.

La jeune femme eut un dernier regard pour Alexis, puis détourna les yeux et partit en claquant la porte du bar. Un long silence s'en suivit ensuite, et Rick se tourna vers sa fille.

_ Tu es fière de toi ? demanda t-il lentement.

_ Papa, je…

_ Non ! Dit-il en levant la main pour la faire taire. Non, Alexis. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

_ Mais papa !

Rick s'approcha de la table et prit son verre pour en boire une grande gorgée. Ses pupilles étaient dilaté sous la force de la colère, ses poings serrés, et une veine pulsait dans son cou. Il reposa violemment le verre sur la table, manquant de le casser.

_ Papa, tout ce que j'ai dit, tu le pensais ! Argumenta la jeune rousse.

Son père se retourna, la mâchoire crispée.

_ Ca suffit Alexis, on en reparlera a la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle encore plus.

_ Mais papa !

_ Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais Alexis ? Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux ! Tu ne peux pas dire ce que tu veux sans conséquences ! Explosa l'écrivain.

Il passa fébrilement la main dans ses cheveux, continuant son discours :

_ Tu as agi en jeune fille capricieuse ! Tu as toujours été responsable, j'ai toujours été fier de toi, mais je suis horriblement déçu ce soir, pour la première fois de ma vie je suis déçu par ma fille… Tu es égoïste, Alexis. Tu as réussi à me faire détester de la femme que j'aime, tout ça parce que tu étais jalouse de notre relation. Tu n'avais pas a t'en mêler, bon Dieu!

Il regarda quelques secondes les larmes qui commençaient a perler dans les yeux de la jeune rousse, puis en crispant la mâchoire il passa près de sa fille pour sortir du bar à son tour. Il sortit et inspira l'air frais, essayant vainement de se calmer, mais le sang bouillant qui traversait ses veines n'aidait pas à la tâche. Il décida alors de rentrer a pieds, et s'engagea dans la ruelle sombre, uniquement éclairée par les phares des rares voitures qui passaient.

Dans le bar, le silence régnait, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Lanie avait baissé la tête, tandis que la main d'Esposito caressait son genoux en un effleurement apaisant. Martha était encore muette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux impuissants, cette scène qui avait déchiré sa famille. Ryan et Jenny étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter a présent.

Alexis se tourna alors lentement vers la table, les yeux humides.

_ Mais j'ai raison! Explosa t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent tous sans répondre, ne sachant s'ils pourraient se retenir si ils commençaient a répliquer.

_ Grand mère! S'écria Alexis en se tournant vers Martha. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison!

_ Alexis... Tu n'avais pas a t'en mêler. Si cette situation plaisait et convenait a ton père et a Kate, tu n'avais pas a t'imposer la dedans.

Comprenant que sa grand mère n'était pas avec elle, Alexis la regarda longuement, puis se tourna vers Ashley.

_ Ash!

Il hocha la tête négativement, l'air grave. Alexis comprit alors en regardant un a un les amis de son père qu'elle était seule.

Dans la rue, en marchant sans but les mains dans les poches, Castle laissait son esprit se libérer de toutes ces questions qui l'assaillaient. Avait-il mal agi ces derniers temps, avait-il délaissé sa fille au point de la pousser a bout ainsi? Il avait l'impression de ne plus suivre sa fille depuis qu'elle avait fini le lycée. Elle n'était plus la même, elle grandissait certes mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond. Elle lui en voulait, depuis tout ce temps, de suivre Beckett. Mais pourquoi? Il rentrait a la maison le soir, il était la pour elle, si il y avait quelqu'un a plaindre ici c'était bien lui... Elle n'était presque plus jamais la, tout le temps en soirée ou avec Ashley, il ne se plaignait pas car c'était normal a son âge, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait tant. En soupirant, il rentra dans le hall de son immeuble par automatisme, ne levant la tête que quand le gardien le tira de ses songes.

_ Bonsoir Monsieur Castle! La soirée s'est bien passé?

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux de l'homme, qui s'excusa aussitôt.

_ Je suis désolé ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

_ Non, non c'est correct. Disons que j'avais espéré mieux.

Avec un petit sourire compatissant, le gardien le regarda entrer dans l'ascenseur, la cabine de fer se refermant sur son visage triste.

L'homme tourna la clef de son appartement dans un silence pesant. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête : a quel moment avait-il mal agi ? Comment avait-il pu se faire déteste a ce point par la femme qu'il aimait ? Il se dirigea par automatisme vers sa cuisine, et se servit un verre de whisky, faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre. Il ne pensait pas a mal, en lui cachant ces informations pour son bien, mais il ne pensait pas que ça aurait autant de conséquences. Il savait qu'il y aurait des retours, mais il ne pensait pas que Kate lui en voudrait autant. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste, et s'assit sur son canapé, l'esprit toujours dans le vague, la culpabilité lui tordant le ventre. Il plissa les yeux en buvant une gorgée de son verre, faisant une grimace quand le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Il but une seconde gorgée, puis une troisième, essayant en vain d'effacer ce nœud au fond de son estomac, et cette main de fer qui enserrait son cœur. Il avait mal, et a cet instant rien a part Kate Beckett ne pourrait soulager sa douleur.  
>Il n'entendit pas le léger bruit d'une main frappant contre la porte de son entrée. Ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête, il se leva, posa le verre a présent vide sur la table basse devant le canapé, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et regarda le texte qu'il avait tapé deux jours auparavant, lisant le texte en diagonale, puis avec un grognement de rage il ferma l'écran, faisant claquer la vitre contre le clavier. Tout son texte n'était qu'amour. Rook décrivait son amour pour Nikki depuis trois chapitres, leur relation avait évolué, il ne la voyait plus pareil qu'au début de leur partenariat. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait réellement, parce qu'il avait appris a la découvrir, à la percer a jour, a l'apprivoiser.<p>

Castle serra les poings, il avait mal, son cœur le faisait souffrir, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il alluma l'écran sur lequel il avait mis son enquête sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett, et observa longuement le visage au centre du tableau numérique. C'était remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin d'elle près de lui. Il leva la main, et caressa doucement l'écran, a l'endroit de la joue de la jeune femme.

Mais un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Il pivota sur lui-même, et se retrouva face a l'objet de ses songes.  
>Kate Beckett.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La réaction d'Alexis, pour répondre a certains commentaires, peut vraiment paraître OOC, mais je le répète c'est le but. Il faut dans cette fic qu'elle dise ce qu'elle a sur le coeur, pour ensuite mieux pouvoir s'expliquer et justifier ses actes..<br>Oui je ne serais pas cruelle avec Alexis tout le temps ^^ _

_PS: Désolée encore pour les accents et si la mise en page vous semble mauvaise mais sur le Blackberry c'est pas du tout la même mise en page ^^ _

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites moi tout ^^ j'espère avoir vos avis, maintenant que je sais qu'autant de personnes lisent ma fic :) _

_gros bisous, et a bientôt pour la suite, ou celle de "How deep is your love"_

_XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello...  
>Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée de la vitesse a laquelle je poste. je crois que j'ai écrit une phrase par jour, et encore... vous l'aurez deviné, l'inspiration n'est pas au sommum en ce moment.<em>

_Donc voici le chapitre 3, je vous préviens d'avance il est M, et un peu plus rude que d'habitude (moi qui écrit du bisounous, lol, ça correspondait pas)._

_Désolée encore du retard, Lucie c'est toujours pour toi j'espère que ça te plaira..._

_N'oubliez pas mon petit commentaire a la fin (n'yeux de chat potté) _

* * *

><p>Les deux adultes se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, yeux dans les yeux comme lors de leurs nombreux échanges silencieux. Mais cette fois c'était différent, la peine ayant modifié leurs regards, leur dialogue semblant plus difficile a instaurer. Rick pouvait apercevoir les traces de larmes sur ses joues rougies par le froid de dehors, son maquillage s'était estompé, sans pour autant avoir coulé. Il la trouva magnifique a cet instant, naturelle, tellement elle. La Kate qui était sous la Beckett. Celle dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.<p>

_ Comment es-tu entré? Demanda t-il finalement comme par automatisme, après quelques minutes de silence imperturbable.

_ Je suis lieutenant de police, je te rappelle, Castle, railla t-elle.

Sa voix était légèrement moins assurée que d'habitude, mais l'homme ne fit aucune remarque.

_ Et Lieutenant, c'est dans votre habitude de rentrer chez les gens par effraction? Demanda t-il presque taquin.

_ Seulement chez un homme qui a 9ans d'âge mental et qui pourrait se blesser avec les couteaux de la cuisine sans baby sitter, sourit-elle.

Il y eu un long silence gênant après sa phrase, ils réalisèrent qu'ils venaient inconsciemment de reprendre leurs dialogues habituels. Leur jeu de chat et de la souris. Ce qui caractérisait leur relation si spéciale.

_ Ecoute, Kate, murmura Castle finalement.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il se reprit a contrecœur:

_ Ecoutez, Beckett.. Je peux tout vous expliquer, réellement.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le divan du bureau.

_ Je vous écoute. Dit-elle finalement, le visage grave.

Il inspira profondément et commença:

_ Quand vous étiez a l'hôpital.. Après vous être fait tirer dessus... J'ai reçu des informations sur le meurtre de votre mère. J'ai décidé d'enquêter en secret... Non pas parce que j'avais envie et ca me faisait plaisir de vous cacher ses informations, mais uniquement parce que vous étiez encore a l'hôpital, douloureux souvenir de la fois ou vous avez enquêté un peu trop loin sur le dossier de votre mère... J'ai donc décidé de faire cavalier seul sur ce coup la.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par leurs deux respirations. Finalement la détective finit par demander:

_ Et vous avez reçu des menaces, des informations anonymes?

_ J'ai reçu des menaces, plusieurs fois, avoua t-il tout bas.

La tête de la jeune femme lui fit regretter aussitôt ses paroles. Elle était choquée, blessée, ... Inquiète?

_ Dis moi que tu te payes ma tête! S'écria t-elle en se levant et en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, sans remarquer qu'elle venait de repasser au tutoiement.

_ Heu...?

_ Non mais t'es malade, Castle? Hurla t-elle en franchissant d'une enjambée la distance qui les séparait et en lui frappant le torse, le faisant vaciller. Tu as reçu des menaces, et tu as continué a enquêter?

_ Mais l'enjeu en valait la chandelle! Se défendit-il.

_ Quoi? Ca valait le coup de perdre la vie? De laisser Alexis seule, de tout perdre? Uniquement pour quelques infos?

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, après tout c'était pour elle qu'il avait fait ca, non?

_ As-tu seulement pensé a moi, en faisant ca? Demanda t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux en soufflant:

_ Tous les jours...

_ Alors pourquoi tu as continué? En sachant a quel point je souffrirais de te perdre?

Il releva la tête, avait-il bien entendu? Aux yeux blessés et cependant plein d'espoir de la jeune femme il sut que cette phrase ne sortait définitivement pas de ses fantasmes.

_ Kate... Souffla-t-il en levant la main pour caresser sa joue, s'arrêtant a quelques centimètres seulement de sa peau.

Elle le scruta, attendant un geste de sa part. Un signe, une parole. Sa main sur sa joue, un contact, même bref. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, de sentir qu'il était la malgré tout, comme il lu avait promis. En soupirant, le regard blessé, il laissa retomber doucement sa main. Elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne retombe sur son flanc, la serrant dans ses doigts frêles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Rick? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, en ce moment? Murmura la jeune femme, levant la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne, la posant sur son visage.

Il caressa doucement sa joue rosie par le froid et certainement par quelques larmes traitresses, et se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Leurs torses n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'uns de l'autre, la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevant de manière de plus en plus désordonnée.

_ J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, Kate, souffla l'homme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire, et murmura:

_ Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors?

Il eut un regard surpris, ouvrant la bouche sous le choc, et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, agrippant ses cheveux et tirant son visage vers elle, collant sauvagement ses lèvres aux siennes. Il gémit au contact de leurs bouches collées l'une a l'autre, leurs lèvres chaudes se redécouvrant une troisième fois avec toujours autant de plaisir et de passion. Ce baiser n'était pas doux et lent, il était passionné et fougueux. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec fureur, luttant littéralement l'une contre l'autre pour la domination. Des gémissements et des râles rauques sortaient de la gorge des deux amants, Kate pressa son corps contre celui de son partenaire, se frottant a lui, déclenchant une série de frissons irrépressibles dans leurs corps, leurs tirant de nouveaux gémissements. Le souffle de la jeune détective se fit plus rapide et plus désordonné, elle se sépara de l'homme quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, sa gorge la brulait sous l'effet du manque d'air. Elle scruta ses yeux, rendus noirs de désir. En plongeant son regard dans celui de Castle, son souffle se coupa, son monde bascula. Elle pouvait voir, a cet instant présent dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Elle sentait sa main chaude sur sa hanche, cette même main qui lui semblait bouillante lorsqu'elle regardait ses pupilles dilatées, elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue, ce même souffle qui semblait la caresser et l'attirer alors qu'elle regardait ses yeux. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance autour d'elle a cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle, qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses yeux. Et une douce chaleur agréable prit naissance dans son ventre, pas la même chaleur de désir qui la mordait depuis quelques temps déjà mais une chaleur bien plus douce et rassurante. La même chaleur qu'elle avait l'impression de scruter au fond des pupilles de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

_ Je t'aime, souffla Rick en caressant sa joue de sa main libre, pressant l'autre contre sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui.

Ce fut le déclic, l'indice qui tinta aux oreilles de Kate Beckett, police de son état mais pas très douée sur les sentiments amoureux, celui qui lui permit de mettre un nom sur cette chaleur qui paralysait ses muscles: l'amour. Elle était tout simplement amoureuse, ou tombée en amour comme on dit en Latin (et les romains avaient raison, l'amour fait mal d'ou l'emploi fatidique du verbe tomber!). Elle était tombée amoureuse du plus improbable, de Richard Castle, l'homme dont elle était fan depuis des années, celui qui était célèbre et qui avait toutes les femmes a ses pieds. On lui aurait dit ca, 5ans plus tôt, elle aurait ri, aurait traité son interlocuteur de fou, mais jamais Ô grand jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. En perdant sa mère elle avait perdu tout espoir d'être heureuse un jour, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, et puis il avait bouleversé sa vie avec ses bouquins. Elle s'en était sortie, peu a peu, puis soudain... Il a déboulé, comme ca, sans prévenir au commissariat et est devenu son partenaire. Celui avec qui elle a frôlé la mort plusieurs fois déjà, celui avec qui elle a appris a rire comme elle le faisait lorsque sa mère faisait encore partie de ce monde.

Voyant que Castle hésitait a bouger, attendant une réaction de sa part, prêt a se reculer au moindre mouvement de la détective, elle lui sourit tendrement en se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres. L'urgence de leurs désir les frappa tous deux, et un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de Kate lorsque Castle descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, aspirant la peau entre ses lèvres. Elle remonta une jambe contre lui, venant frôler de son genoux la bosse plus qu'évidente sur le devant de son pantalon, le faisant grogner. Il accentua la pression dans son cou et ce fut un cri qu'elle poussa. Elle décida de trouver un appui, ses jambes flageolantes sous elle, et il la poussa vers le bureau ou elle s'assit, faisant tomber une télécommande qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Tous deux surpris ils se séparèrent quelques instants et Castle se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était la télécommande de son tableau numérique. Ce même tableau qui au moment ou la télécommande était tombée avait ouvert un bon nombre de fichiers, tous des mails. Kate regarda les mails s'ouvrir un a un, ébahie, quand un mot capta son attention. En repoussant Castle, elle se rapprocha de l'écran avec une lenteur inquiétante.

_ Kate, non! S'exclama Castle en essayant de la retenir, en vain. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et commença a lire.

Une boule d'anxiété se forma dans la gorge de l'homme, devant le visage fermé de la détective, la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire c'était lui faire du mal pourtant il n'arrivait pas a faire autrement ces derniers temps.

_ Castle... Tu ...

Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage fermé. Il eut un pincement au cœur, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière de 2heures en quelques minutes. Il venait de passer d'amant la couvrant de baisers et caresses a inconnu l'ayant trahi et lui ayant brisé le cœur.

_ Nom mais merde, Castle! Hurla la jeune femme en le frappant sur le torse, le faisant vaciller. Tu te rends compte des menaces et des horreurs qu'il y a dans ces mails! T'es inconscient ou quoi?

Mais sans qu'il puisse répliquer quelque chose, elle se jeta avidement sur lui, l'embrassant avec force et violence. Castle eut un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle mordit sa lèvre, et il sentit le gout du sang envahir sa bouche. Elle se sépara de lui et le poussa brutalement sur le bureau, sur lequel il réussit a s'asseoir entre deux assauts violents de sa partenaire. Elle se plaça entre ses jambes, reprenant ses lèvres avec autant de fougue que précédemment, léchant le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre blessée. Ses mains fines étaient sur ses joues, les emprisonnant fermement, l'obligeant a l'embrasser. Elle quémanda l'accès a sa bouche et il lui céda aussitôt le passage, leurs langues commencèrent alors un duel effréné pour la domination. Elle commença a onduler du bassin contre lui, le feu dévorant de son désir lui consumant le bas-ventre, son estomac noué par l'inquiétude de le perdre combiné a l'envie de le sentir en lui, vivant, lui faisait perdre complètement raison. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait a cet instant, ce qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, ce n'était qu'une soif vitale de s'unir. Ils avaient enchainés les épreuves ces derniers temps et a présent ils avaient besoin de se prouver qu'ils étaient vivants tous les deux, qu'ils étaient toujours eux. Et leur dispute avait exposé ce besoin au grand jour, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

_ Kate! Gémit Castle en repoussant légèrement la tête de la jeune femme qui venait de glisser une main dans sa nuque, laissant une marque de griffure qui laissait apparaître la peau a vif.

_ Kate, arrête deux minutes! Est-ce que tu veux le faire? Tu peux arrêter la...

_ Non! S'écria la jeune femme en replongeant sur ses lèvres, mais il la stoppa:

_ Non attends, attends! Tu es sure?

Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleu océan foncés de désir de son partenaire, et souffla en se repenchant sur sa bouche:

_ Non!

Sur ce, il abandonna complètement le peu de résistance qu'il lui restait et se laissa aller au rythme du baiser que lui imposait la jeune femme. Il passa ses doigts dans ses longues boucles brunes, appréciant la douceur et l'odeur de ses cheveux soyeux, caressant son dos, descendant sur ses fesses qu'il empoigna et pressa contre lui avec un long gémissement rauque. Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, mimant la danse qu'il désirait emprunter avec son corps. De son cote Kate ne restait pas inactive, ayant déjà déboutonné la chemise de l'homme qui gisait a présent sur le sol bien loin du carnage que faisaient les deux amants, totalement dans leur bulle de désir et de passion violente. Elle passa ses doigts sur son torse lisse, une première fois puis une seconde laissant une trace de ses ongles, faisant grogner son amant qui suçait la peau de son épaule qu'il avait dénudée de son petit gilet et son tee shirt. Rick serra les cuisses autour du bassin de son amante, la pressant ainsi l'empêchant de bouger pour pouvoir diriger un peu les opérations. Il dégrafa le soutient gorge de sa belle d'un geste expert et fit tomber le vêtement en même temps que le gilet et le tee shirt qui glissèrent silencieusement sur sa silhouette pour s'écraser au sol sans un bruit. Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de la contempler a demi nue, reprenant ses lèvres pour aspirer sa langue dans sa bouche, aussi il décida de changer la donne et se sépara d'elle le temps de descendre du bureau et la fit basculer sur le sol. Elle eut un petit cri aigu lorsque son dos nu entra en contact avec le parquet froid, et Rick la contempla, les yeux remplis de désir, sentant son envie d'elle croitre encore. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et fit glisser son jean a ses chevilles, s'en débarrassant en même temps que ses chaussures et chaussettes, ne laissant sur lui qu'un boxer, minuscule repart a leur union complète. De son coté sur le sol la jeune femme retirait hâtivement son jean, les mains tremblantes, et le jeta au loin dans la salle sans se soucier de son point d'arrivée. Castle se laissa glisser a son tour sur le sol, sur la jeune femme, et elle écarta les cuisses pour qu'il s'installe entre elles. Il se plaça ainsi, enfouissant sa tète dans son cou et ondulant vigoureusement du bassin contre elle, son boxer frottant son string, les tissus frottant leurs envies et les faisant grogner de plaisir. L'homme donnait des coups de bassins secs, son désir le faisant souffrir depuis quelques minutes a présent, tout en mettant sa partenaire a l'épreuve.

_ Rick! Bordel! S'exclama Beckett en griffant son dos.

Il étouffa son cri de douleur contre son cou et descendit lentement le long de sa peau, laissant sa langue tracer un sentier de feu jusqu'a ses seins. La, il s'arrêta et contempla quelques instants sa poitrine offerte avant de s'appliquer a la lécher, mordiller, caresser de sa langue et ses mains. Les gémissements sourds de la jeune femme le guidant.

_ Oh Gosh! Cria Kate en courbant le dos.

Il se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, tout en laissant une main glisser vers son intimité. Il passa ses doigts sous la fine barrière de tissus, et en constatant a quel point elle était prête a le recevoir il eut un long gémissement et approfondit sa caresse. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et elle repoussa sa main, lui sommant de les débarrasser de leurs sous vêtements ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Devant l'étendue du désir de son partenaire elle s'humecta la lèvre d'envie, faisant déglutir Castle qui se recoucha sur elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'y vit que désir, envie, toutes ces choses qui lui donnait envie de la prendre sauvagement a même le sol. Pourtant il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour en prenant son temps, pour leur première fois, mais il se rendait compte que c'était impossible. Trop de désir refoulé.

_ Rick, prend moi, ordonna Kate. Maintenant!

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de résister. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas. En tout cas, il obéit et plongea d'un coup sec et rapide en elle, la faisant crier.

_ Ah! Gémit-elle en courbant le dos.

Ca faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapport, et la brutalité de l'acte avec Castle et ses dimensions la tiraillait douloureusement. Elle serra les dents aux premiers mouvements particulièrement douloureux, puis les vagues successives de plaisir remplacèrent la douleur et elle se laissa balayer par des ondes orgasmiques.

_ Ah, Castle... Plus vite! Ordonna t-elle entre deux longs gémissements, tout en labourant son dos de ses ongles.

Il s'exécuta, s'appuyant sur ses avants bras pour pouvoir approfondir et intensifier ses coups de bassin. Le corps de Kate se soulevait, venant a sa rencontre, créant une friction délicieuse qui le fit gémir. La jeune femme poussait des cris aigus, mordant l'épaule de son partenaire qui perdait la tête face au plaisir qui le traversait. Elle ferma les yeux, s'accrochant aux bras puissants qui soutenaient le corps au dessus d'elle, accrochant ses jambes sur les hanches de son partenaire qui continuait ses mouvements puissants et rapides.

Le souffle de la jeune femme était rapide et difficile, elle secouait la tête de gauche a droite comme si elle refusait le plaisir qui arrivait a son summum a grand pas. Comme si c'était trop pour elle, qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

_ Plus... Haleta t-elle.

Alors que Rick avait l'impression de donner un rythme endiablé a son étreinte, la jeune femme qui lui en demandait plus le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il accéléra alors l'allure, une nouvelle fois, et les cris qui sortaient de la bouche entrouverte de sa partenaire le fit sourire. Elle avait la tête renversée, le cou offert et les cheveux étalés sur le parquet. Il la trouvait renversante, excitante, elle le rendait fou, totalement. Il plongea avec un grognement dans le cou de la jeune femme et se mit a mordiller la peau, la suçotant a loisir.

_ Rick! Rick... Ah... C'est... Trop! Rick...

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus a former une phrase cohérente tant le plaisir la paralysait. Le rythme qu'il lui imposait était tellement rapide qu'il se demandait s'il ne lui faisait pas mal.

Puis soudain, ce fut l'osmose. La jeune femme se contracta violemment autour de son partenaire qui eut un cri rauque tandis qu'elle haletait en poussant des gémissements d'extase. Son corps convulsa dans les bras de Rick qui se laissa aller a la suivre sur les chantiers du plaisir. Il s'écroula ensuite sur la jeune femme, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Leurs corps étaient humides et collants, ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés jusqu'a ce que Rick se retire de sa partenaire. Il se releva, chancelant, tout en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Kate le regardait faire, sans bouger, sans pudeur, le corps encore dévasté de plaisir, les joues rouges, les yeux noirs et la respiration chaotique.

_ Rick? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de remettre nerveusement son boxer. Il était chamboulé, dans sa tête c'était le chaos. Il venait de faire l'amour a la femme qu'il aimait, cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas: leur première fois n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi. Il quitta précipitamment le bureau, la laissant ébahie derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit une bière, qu'il ouvrit, avant de boire au goulot.

_ Rick ?

Kate s'approcha doucement de lui, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer, et il ferma les yeux quand elle se mit devant lui.

_ Rick répond moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle en lui relevant le menton, le forçant a la regarder.

Il croisa alors son regard inquiet et posa sa bière sur le comptoir.

_ Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, Kate, souffla t-il. On aurait pas du faire l'amour comme ça…

Elle laissa retomber sa main et souffla, un nœud dans la gorge :

_ Alors c'est ça ? Tu es déçu ? Tu t'attendais a mieux de ma part ?

La jeune femme était au bord des larmes et recula d'un pas.

_ Non, attends, s'empressa de répondre l'homme en la retenant. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Kate… c'était fabuleux… Mais c'était violent, désespéré, on aurait du prendre notre temps, j'aurais du adorer et chérir ton corps comme il le mérite… Tu ne vois qu'un acte a la soirée de cette nuit, j'aurais voulu que notre première nuit soit mémorable.

_ Mais Rick, elle l'est ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'était violent que je n'ai pas aimé ! j'avais besoin de te sentir, te sentir vivant !

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le sol.

_ Merde, Rick ! explosa la jeune femme. Tu fais chier !

Elle le poussa sans ménagement contre le frigidaire, et profitant de sa surprise fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il grogna, approfondissant le baiser, ses mains repartant a la conquête de son corps nu et offert. Il la repoussa contre le comptoir, et elle s'agrippa a son cou tandis qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Avec aisance il la souleva et partit à la conquête du premier support sur lequel ils pourraient laisser s'exprimer leur passion. Ce premier support se trouva être… Le piano. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le meuble, et elle le regarda, surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était de nouveau sur ses lèvres, ondulant du bassin contre elle la faisant gémir.

_ Rick, je te veux, maintenant ! supplia t-elle en baissant son boxer.

Il continua cependant a la faire languir, caressant son intimité de la sienne sans lui donner le contact qu'elle attendait.

_ Rick, merde !

_ Tu veux, Kate ? Demanda t-il en donnant un violent coup de bassin la faisant crier.

_ Oui !

Il se pencha a son oreille et murmura calmement :

_ Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé te prendre contre le mur, sur ton bureau, dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou dans tous les ascenseurs qu'on a empruntés…

Elle gémit, et pour le provoquer lui lança :

_ T'avais qu'à le faire, et montrer que tu es un homme !

Avec force, il la prit par le poignet et la retourna, se collant derrière elle et lui mordillant l'oreille.

_ Un homme je le suis, Kate… susurra-t-il.

_ Tu as les attributs, mais il faut savoir le prouver…

Il grogna et les unit, la faisant gémir.

_ Toujours pas convaincue ? demanda t-il.

_ Non… souffla t-elle en s'agrippant au rebord du piano.

Il gronda et se retira, la laissant gémir de frustration.

_ Alors ? continua-t-il.

_ Rick ! Supplia t-elle.

_ Je n'entend rien ! dit-il plus fort.

_ Rick !

_ Toujours rien…

_ Merde Rick, tu viens et tu te dépêche ! explosa t-elle.

Satisfait, il unit de nouveau leurs corps, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement tous deux. Il commença alors a se mouvoir en un rythme relativement rapide, sans pourtant être trop violent, et les cris de la jeune femmes retentissaient dans la pièce. Le fait qu'ils pouvaient être surpris a tout instant par Martha et Alexis rendait les choses plus pimentées encore. Ils sentaient leur moment arriver a grand pas, et Kate attrapa la nuque de Rick, collant son torse contre son dos tandis que l'homme lui embrassait entre les omoplates, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau contre ses lèvres.

_ Rick… murmura la jeune femme en se cambrant.

_ Laisse toi aller, Kate, laisse toi glisser, souffla t-il a son oreille.

Sa voix grave susurrée a son oreille eut raison de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de délivrance, bientôt suivie par son amant qui peina a rester sur ses jambes. Dans une bulle d'allégresse ils montèrent l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Rick s'endormit, sentant vaguement qu'on le recouvrait d'une couverture.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu même si c'est plus "rude" :S<em>

_N'oubliez pas la review, please, je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour mon second chapitre de "Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais" alors que j'avais posté le jour de Noël, ça m'a un peu foutu le bleues si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... -' donc s'il vous plaît, rattrapez vous ici... ça fait tellement plaisir!_

_Gros bisous et encore joyeuses fêtes!  
>XOXO <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Hé oui, je suis de retour pour l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire... un four shot? ça se dit?.. _

_Bref j'arrête mes bêtises!_

_Donc voilà le dernier chapitre. Lucie j'espère que j'ai bien retranscrit ton idée de départ, que tu n'es pas déçue de mon histoire. Elle est pour toi, bien sûr :) _

_Quand à vous mes chers lecteurs, merci d'avoir été aussi patients, car je vous avoue que j'ai un peu abusé sur les délais.. j'espère que vous me pardonnez! *nyeux de chat potté*_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre ultime avis à la fin!_

* * *

><p><strong>2 MONTH LATER<strong>

_ Alexis ! tu es prête ? S'impatienta Rick en bas de l'escalier, bras croisés et un air lassé sur le visage.

_ Oui oui !

la voix étouffée de sa fille le fit soupirer, la troisième fois en 10 minutes.

_ Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu me dis que tu es prête ! Cria t-il de nouveau.

Le sourire de Gina en face de lui l'irritait plus encore, il frappait machinalement son doigt contre sa montre.

_ Alexis ! on va être en retard à la fin ! Explosa t-il.

sa fille déboula l'escalier, vêtue d'une robe émeraude qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, ses cheveux parsemés d'anglaises et légèrement relevés d'une pince. Un léger maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux et briller ses lèvres.

_ C'est bon papa, on a le temps ! C'est la soirée promotionnelle de ton nouveau roman, ils vont t'attendre, t'en fais pas !

Elle passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers la porte tandis que Rick fusillait Gina du regard, cette dernière gardant son petit sourire.

_ Déstresse un peu, Ricky, soupira la jeune femme en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

Déstresser ? Comment pouvait-il déstresser avec tous les évènements qui chamboulaient sa vie depuis deux mois ?

_Flash back :_

_ Kate ? Kate ?

Sa voix résonnait désespérément dans l'appartement vide. Il s'était levé seul, étonné, il parcourait maintenant le couloir à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il descendit les marches menant à la cuisine, et à côté de la cafetière, trouva une feuille froissée, tâchée de quelques larmes traitresses qui s'étaient échappé des yeux de leur propriétaire.

_Rick,_

_Je sais que tu vas énormément m'en vouloir de te réveiller seul après la nuit qu'on a passé. Je suis désolée de te faire subir ça, tu sais, mais je ne peux pas… pas encore. Je ne suis pas prête.  
>Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir, être en colère, et me dire que j'ai loupé ma chance. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée, mais tu mérites d'être heureux. Alors si tu ne veux plus, ne peux plus m'attendre, trouve toi une femme qui te méritera et te rendra heureux.<br>En attendant, ne viens plus au commissariat, s'il te plaît. Je te le demande comme une faveur, je dois me reconstruire après tout ça. _

_Je t'appellerai, quand je serais prête. Je ne peux pas te dire quand. Si tu vois mon nom sur ton téléphone et que tu es passé à autre chose, ne décroche pas, je comprendrais._

_Je t'aime, malgré le fait que je n'arrive pas à te le montrer.  
>KB<em>

Furieux, il avait chiffonné la feuille, serrant la mâchoire de rage, et l'avait jetée par terre. Il était allé dans son bureau, encore dévasté de leur passion dévorante d'hier soir. Avec un certain regret il passa sa main sur le bois du meuble central, son bureau, se remémorant les soupirs de sa partenaire tandis qu'il lui embrassait chaque centimètre carré du cou. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux il suffoquait, son cœur lui faisait mal, prisonnier dans un étau de fer. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Et surtout, pourquoi y avait-il cru ? A aucun moment elle n'avait fait de signe pour avancer, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas en avant elle en faisait trois en arrière. Mais il s'était entêté, il s'était accroché a un espoir fou d'un jour la voir partager sa vie avec lui, lui confier son cœur, comme un couple le ferait. Leur Always n'avait plus aucune signification à présent, car après avoir touché le paradis la veille au soir il expérimentait maintenant le goût âcre de l'enfer. Elle avait fui, tout simplement, lâchement, elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps. Pourtant après la nuit qu'il avaient passé il avait cru qu'elle serait resté. Mais non. Elle disait l'aimer, mais pourquoi alors cet amour lui laissait un goût amer et une brulure dans le cœur ? Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il se dirigea vers la douche qu'il prit brûlante, extériorisant sa douleur, tout en décidant qu'à présent Kate Beckett n'était plus rien dans sa vie.

_Fin Flash Back._

Après cela il n'était jamais retourné au commissariat. Par colère, il avait effacé le numéro de Kate Beckett de son répertoire, même s'il le connaissait par cœur et n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il avait renoncé à l'affaire « Johanna Beckett », avait décidé que son roman de Nikki Heat serait le dernier et qu'il trouverait une autre source d'inspiration. Il avait cependant gardé le contact avec Esposito et Ryan, ces derniers étant désespérés de la tournure des évènements, voyant Kate sombrer dans le boulot et les liaisons qui ne menaient à rien.

Les médias s'étaient jetés sur l'occasion, remplissant les pages des journaux de la rupture de Richard Castle et de sa muse, émettant des hypothèses toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

_ Papa, tu viens ?

Alexis était plantée devant l'ascenseur, regardant son père avec inquiétude.

_ On va être en retard.

Il soupira, se remettant de ses émotions et se dirigeant vers la limousine qui l'attendait à la sortie de son immeuble.

_ J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il monta dans la voiture, suivi par les deux femmes qui s'installèrent de part et d'autre de lui. Il donna l'adresse de la soirée au chauffeur, et pendant tout le trajet garda le silence que les deux femmes respectèrent.

Arrivés sur place, il plaqua un sourire artificiel sur ses lèvres, et sortit de la voiture aux bras d'Alexis et de Gina. Les flash des journalistes et paparazzy les aveuglèrent, et ils parvinrent à pénétrer dans l'hôtel où les invités déjà servis gravitaient autour du buffet et du stand où étaient exposé les premiers ouvrages de « Heat Decreases » en avant première.  
>Alexis et Gina se dirigèrent vers le buffet, tandis que Castle était abordé par la plupart des invités, tous le félicitant pour son superbe ouvrage, remarquable comme les autres et avec une fin inattendue. Il essaya de conserver son sourire artificiel, mais sa tête était ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser a elle. Elle qui devrait être là, son ancienne muse, celle qui avait donné vie à ses romans. Il vit un de ses anciens amis, journaliste, s'approcher de lui un verre de champagne a la main.<p>

_ Alors Ricky, dernier Nikki Heat, huh ?

Le comportement arrogant de l'homme irrita de suite l'écrivain.

_ Oui, avant de trouver une autre source d'inspiration.

_ Alors comme ça, avec la détective, c'est terminé ?

_ Assurément.

_ Tu sais que tous les journaux ne parlent que de ça ?

Alexis s'approcha de son père, lui apportant son toast, et se mit à suivre la conversation.

_ J'ai vu, effectivement, répondit Castle que le sujet énervait.

Alexis soupira. Son père savait qu'elle n'abordait plus le sujet « Kate Beckett » sans animosité et colère a présent.

_ C'est dommage, quand même, continua l'homme, vous formiez un très beau couple tous les deux.

_ Nous n'étions pas en couple.

_ Pas forcément en privé, mais aussi en public. Quand tu débarquais avec elle sur le tapis rouge, tous les flash étaient tournés vers vous, on ne voyait que vous.

_ Papa, tu veux un nouveau verre ? Demanda Alexis, coupant court la conversation.

_ Non merci ma chérie, ça ira.

Alexis se replaça aux côtés de son père, tout en regardant l'homme avec des yeux pleins de colère. Ne pouvait-il donc pas arrêter de ramener Beckett sur le tapis ? Son père n'avait pas assez souffert de ça durant ces deux derniers mois ? Il avait été brisé, trahi, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même qu'elle avait tenté de reconstruire à petits feu. Elle avait maudit Kate Beckett d'avoir fait souffrir son père, avait maudit son père pour être tombé amoureux d'elle. Au bout de deux mois il arrivait enfin à remonter la pente et voilà que maintenant il ramenait le sujet dans la discussion ?

_ Hey, Rick !

Un vieil homme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la petite assemblée, brisant la glace qui s'était installée durant les réflexions d'Alexis et le silence.

_ J'ai appris pour toi et Kate Beckett, fit l'homme avec un ton désolé. Je suis vraiment navré que ça ait fini comme ça entre vous. Les journaux parlent d'une affaire privée qui aurait débordé sur votre partenariat, c'est vrai ?

C'en fut trop pour la jeune adolescente, qui s'éclipsa de la discussion, se dirigeant vers les toilettes des dames.

_ Oui, c'est à peu près ça, soupira Rick.

Décidemment, il n'échapperait pas au fantôme de Kate Beckett ce soir. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du venir, finalement.

_ Excusez moi un instant.

Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers son ex femme qui hésitait entre les petits fours et les tartelettes.

_ Ah tiens, Ricky, tu tombes bien, a ton avis, il y a plus de crème dans lesquels ? demanda t-elle sans lever les yeux.

_ Heu… je ne sais pas. Prend les deux, tu seras fixée.

Son ex femme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air lassé. Ce geste rappela à Rick des souvenirs, les regards lassés mais néanmoins amusés de sa partenaire lorsqu'il faisait une bourde sur leurs enquêtes. Il revoyait ses fines lèvres s'étirer en un sourire complice, tandis qu'elle essayait de le cacher derrière un regard assassin qui ne dupait malheureusement pas l'homme. Mais le regard de Gina lui semblait terne à côté de ses souvenirs. Il secoua légèrement la tête, et demanda à la jeune femme :

_ Tu n'as pas vu Alexis ?

Elle releva distraitement la tête.

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue, elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

_ D'accord, merci.

A son tour l'écrivain se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes, pressant le pas pour éviter les personnes qui s'attroupaient autour de lui, prétextant une envie pressante. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec un soupir, et s'appuya contre le mur pour attendre la sortie de sa fille.

Il attendit, cinq minutes, puis dix. Inquiet, il pénétra dans les toilettes pour dames.

_ Alexis ? Appela t-il sans succès. Pumpkin ?

Aucune réponse. Il regarda alors les verrous des portes, qui étaient toutes ouvertes. Il les poussa pour vérifier, mais Alexis n'était nulle part. Il ressortit précipitamment des toilettes, regardant à droite puis à gauche. A sa droite se trouvait la salle de réception, d'où il venait, et à sa gauche le hall de l'hôtel luxueux dans lequel ils étaient. Pourquoi Alexis serait-elle allée se promener dans les couloirs de l'hôtel ? il se dirigea vers la réception, où la réceptionniste l'informa qu'aucune jeune femme rousse en robe émeraude n'était passée là ces 20 dernières minutes. La peur commençait à nouer le ventre de l'écrivain, qui retourna le pas pressé dans la salle de reception en cherchant sa fille des yeux.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Ricky ? demanda Gina la bouche pleine.

_ Alexis a disparu.. tu ne l'a pas vue ?

_ Non… Rick, ta fille est une adolescente de 17ans. Elle a le droit à un peu de liberté ! laisse là, elle doit sûrement s'amuser dans un coin de la salle.  
>La colère monta dans le corps de Rick, mais il la retint.<p>

_ Ecoute Gina, j'éduque ma fille comme je le souhaite, d'accord ? Maintenant je sais que quelque chose ne va pas car elle m'informe toujours quand elle va quelque part, et ne disparaît jamais comme ça.

_ Ta fille a changé de comportement ces derniers temps, Rick. Elle semble plus… dure. Peut-être qu'elle est rentrée ? Tu as essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone ?

L'écrivain se gifla intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il appuya sur la touche 2 de son téléphone et attendit la peur au ventre.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Alexis, merci de laisser un message sympa après le bip ! »

_ Et merde !

_ Elle ne répond pas ? demanda Gina, inutilement.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je tombe directement sur son répondeur, elle a dû l'éteindre.

_ Ecoute Rick, calme toi. Je vais appeler la police, d'accord ? c'est juste une simple fugue, si ça se trouve elle est allée prendre l'air deux minutes.

_ En coupant son téléphone ?

Gina ignora la remarque cinglante de son ex mari et prit son téléphone pour composer un numéro. Cependant, Castle l'arrêta.

_ Non. Stop, raccroche. Je sais qui appeler.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse, et alla s'isoler dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Tout en se massant les tempes, il fit tourner son téléphone dans ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de composer un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett était au poste depuis le matin 6 heures. Elle avait travaillé sans interruption, comme tous les jours maintenant depuis 2 mois. Elle ne rentrait qu'à partir de minuit chez elle, retardant au plus l'heure de rentrer, lorsque Gates la virait des locaux. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner chez elle et de retrouver Gary, ou peut-être étais-ce Raphael, qui l'accueillerait avec un faux sourire, l'embrasserait comme s'ils étaient un couple « normal » et comme si ils étaient ensemble depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher et de sentir ses mains la caresser avec insistance, elle n'avait pas envie de céder et se laisser faire l'amour, attendant que le temps passe et qu'il s'endorme. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que leurs mains étaient rudes et sèches, que leurs baisers étaient froids et sans chaleur, que leur corps étaient frêles et insignifiant à côté du sien. Elle s'engageait dans des relations qui n'avaient pas de but pour faire comme tout le monde, pour avoir de la compagnie, pour ne pas sombrer dans un monde vide et peuplé de cauchemars. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était la bonne solution, au dépit de ses amis. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il était la seule personne capable de la faire sortir de cette spirale infernale. Pourtant, elle n'était pas à blâmer. C'était elle qui avait fui, comme toujours. Mais cette fois c'était différent, car ils avaient déjà franchis la ligne. Ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois. Et elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé seule après une nuit de passion. C'était elle, la fautive, dans l'histoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation avec lui, pas encore. Elle l'avait prévenu, mais ils n'avaient pas pu résister. Alors maintenant, elle fuyait.<br>Le téléphone qui sonna sur son bureau la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses songes. Sans regarder l'appelant, elle décrocha et d'une voix quasie mécanique lança :

_ Détective Beckett ?

Au bout de la ligne, un silence s'installa. Elle n'entendit qu'une respiration hachée et mal assurée.

_ Qui est a l'appareil ?

Le souffle s'accéléra et elle s'enquit :

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_ Kate…

La voix rauque au bout du fil la fit lâcher le combiné, qui tomba sur son bureau.

_ Merde !

Elle le reprit en main, et, vérifiant que l'appel n'avait pas été interrompu, colla la téléphone a son oreille.

_ Rick… tu es toujours là ?

Elle le tutoyait. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'elle le tutoyait, après deux mois sans l'avoir vu ? Elle se gifla intérieurement.

_ Oui.

Il devait avoir une excellente raison pour appeler, il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon.

_ Il y a un problème, Castle ? demanda t-elle.

_ Heu.. oui. Alexis a disparue.

Kate descendit de la voiture en soupirant. Elle regarda l'hôtel devant elle, et son ventre se serra. Au bout de deux mois, elle allait le revoir. Il avait sûrement refait sa vie, trouvé un mannequin pour l'accompagner a cette soirée, et il devrait supporter la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait embrasser une autre, la prendre par la taille, la serrer contre lui, tandis qu'elle lui dirait que tout allait bien aller et qu'Alexis était en sécurité quelque part. C'était son rôle à elle, de faire ça. Cependant elle avait laissé sa place, avait fui, comme toujours. Elle devait assumer ses choix.

_ Beckett ?

Elle se figea. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix, pour avoir tant rêvé d'elle, pour l'avoir tant écouté disserter, pour avoir tant tenté de la faire taire. Elle se retourna lentement pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de l'écrivain. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs ventres se serrèrent. Dans leurs yeux on pouvait lire de la joie, de l'appréhension. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques instants, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Kate avança, lui demandant d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre :

_ Tu as vérifié dans l'hôtel ? tu t'es renseigné auprès des gérants et du room service ?

Il soupira

_ J'ai passé 3ans et demi avec toi, Kate. Je sais comment m'y prendre. Je sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

L'utilisation de son prénom et le tutoiement la déstabilisa mais elle se reprit bien vite.

_ Bien, je vais interroger des personnes présentes, ainsi que le personnel.

Elle passa devant lui, et sentit son regard dans son dos. Elle n'en tint pas compte et interrogea quelques invités, tous plus chics les uns que les autres et tous trop omnubilés par le banquet pour avoir vu la jeune femme. Elle s'éclipsa quelques instants pour passer un coup de fil à Esposito, et c'est en prenant son téléphone qu'une idée lui vint. Rick avait essayé d'appeler sa fille mais elle avait coupé son téléphone. Cependant, il n'avait pas essayé de localiser sa carte sim. Un téléphone était impossible à localiser si éteint, cependant Rick avait un jour téléchargé une application pour localiser la jeune femme. Il l'avait supprimé, mais elle pouvait demander à Espositio de lui télécharger l'application sur son téléphone. Il lui suffirait alors d'entrer le numéro d'Alexis pour la localiser. Curieux que Rick n'y ai pas pensé.  
>Elle jeta un œil vers lui, il se mordait la lèvre et passait quelques fois une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il était trop stressé pour réfléchir correctement.<br>Elle composa alors le numéro de son collègue, qui par chance (ou surplus de paperasse au choix) était resté au bureau.

_ Espo ? j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à l'hispanique, celui-ci s'empressa de s'exécuter et téléchargea l'application. Kate entra ensuite le numéro de la jeune fille dans la barre de recherche et patienta pendant qu'il cherchait. Quand enfin le résultat s'afficha, elle fronça les sourcils. Alexis était ici, dans cet hôtel. Rick n'avait pas dit qu'il avait sillonné tout l'hôtel ? Elle fit marcher ses méninges à toute allure, et soudain une évidence lui apparut : où aimait-elle se cacher quand elle avait envie d'être seule dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle était adolescente ?

Sur le toit.

_ Alexis ?

Elle poussa la porte menant au toit, cherchant la jeune adolescente du regard. Elle plissa les yeux pour chercher la silhouette dans la pénombre, et aperçut une ombre. Elle s'approcha, et souffla :

_ Alexis ?

La jeune adolescente ne se retourna même pas, laissant la brise caresser lentement son visage.

_ Allez vous-en.

Kate continua a avancer vers elle et s'assit sur le bord du mur où était l'adolescente. Cette dernière ne tourna même pas la tête, mais Kate put apercevoir une larme qui brillait sur sa joue à la lumière de la lune.

_ Vous ne prévenez pas mon père ? S'étonna l'adolescente.

La jeune femme frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, et soupira :

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je pense, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers elle et croisant son regard, que nous devrions parler toutes les deux.

Alexis baissa la tête.

_ Parler de quoi ?

_ Tu le sais très bien, Alexis.

Un silence s'installa, le vent frais faisant virevolter les cheveux des deux femmes, qui contemplaient New York dans la nuit. Des sirènes de police, des colonnes de fumée, des enseignes qui clignotaient, le quotidien de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

_ Mon père vous aime, commença Alexis.

_ Je sais, murmura douloureusement la détective en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

_ Pourquoi vous ne lui rendez pas ?

_ C'est compliqué…

_ Kate, dit Alexis durement. Vous voulez discuter, alors discutons. On met tout sur la table, et on arrête de mentir.

La détective soupira.

_ J'aime ton père aussi, Alexis. Seulement j'ai peur de le faire souffrir.

_ Vous le faites déjà en l'ignorant de la sorte.

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, Alexis, c'est que je pense tout le temps a ma mère. A son affaire non résolue, elle hante ma vie et mes nuits. Si je m'engage avec ton père, il me le reprochera un jour ou l'autre.

Alexis leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Beckett se serra quand elle constata que la jeune femme avait les mêmes yeux que son père.

_ Alors c'est ça qui vous fait peur ? demanda Alexis d'une voix plus douce. Que mon père vous reproche de trop penser à votre mère ?

Dit comme l'adolescente le disait, ça semblait futile.

_ Oui. Car on finit toujours par me le reprocher. Mon métier prend bien trop de place dans ma vie, alors j'aimerais résoudre cette enquête avant de m'investir dans une relation avec ton père.

_ Et si vous ne la résolvez jamais, Kate ?

Beckett ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle la referma, ne sachant que dire.

_ Si vous ne la résolvez jamais, vous serez passé à côté d'un homme qui vous aime, d'une vie que votre mère aurait rêvé de vous voir vivre.

La détective ne répondait toujours rien, trop secouée par la vérité qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune femme.

_ Laissez vous aller un peu, Kate, soupira Alexis. Vous vous disputerez avec mon père, bien sûr, mais quel couple ne se dispute pas ?

_ Alexis…

_ Non, Kate. Je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses non valable. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour redescendre dans l'hôtel, laissant la détective à ses pensées. La jeune femme, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure, se leva. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ville, avant de suivre Alexis dans les escaliers. Elle arriva en bas, et des éclats de voix lui firent presser le pas.

_ Non mais est-ce que tu as réfléchi deux minutes, Alexis ? Cria Castle à sa fille.

_ J'en avait marre d'entendre tous les gens parler de ta vie sentimentale désastreuse le jour de la sortie de ton nouveau bouquin, c'est tout, répondit la jeune adolescente calmement.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse ! il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi !

C'est à ce moment que la détective choisit d'intervenir.

_ Rick ? Dit-elle en se plaçant aux côtés de l'adolescente. Alexis a raison. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour parler de ça et je la comprend, j'aurais fait pareil.

Castle resta tétanisé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, tandis qu'Alexis faisait un petit sourire à la détective. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, Kate et Alexis étaient loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde ?

_ J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Alexis, avoua Kate. Elle m'a fait réaliser certaines choses, et je me dois de réparer certaines erreurs.

Elle inspira profondément et s'approcha de Rick. Alexis eut un petit sourire, l'encourageant d'un signe de tête. Devant Rick, Kate se sentait comme une adolescente lors de son premier baiser.

_ Est-ce que… tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? S'enquit Kate.

_ Kate… Tais-toi et embrasse moi, sourit Rick.

Avec un petit sourire complice, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres, tandis qu'une pluie d'applaudissement des membres de la soirée emplissait l'air.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! THE END!<em>  
><em>Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? <em>

_j'attends vos avis, positifs comme négatifs, le bouton review vous appelle ^^ un petit clic ça prend 30 secondes et ça me vaut un sourire :)_

_Gros bisous a tous_  
><em>XOXO<em>

_PS: Je rentre demain à Paris, où je n'aurais plus Internet pendant un certain temps... donc n'attendez pas de suite à How deep is your love avant quelques temps, même si j'essayerai d'écrire et de poster chez une amie._


End file.
